Various types of multiple component mixing and dispensing devices exist, including those in which the fluid chambers are in a side-by-side configuration, and those in which the fluid chambers are in a coaxial configuration. Such cartridges often may be placed in a handheld applicator or gun having one or more movable plungers. The plunger(s) move the piston(s) associated with the fluid chambers to dispense and often mix the two component fluids at a distal end of the cartridge.
Previous devices used to mix and dispense two fluids in higher volume ratios have relied on complex internal mechanisms to maintain separation of the two component fluids during storage. Various types of these mechanisms reduce usable volume and create waste product. They also may have various leakage, filling and/or dispensing problems. Oftentimes, these complex mechanisms involve coaxial arrangements of structure allowing a small volume chamber and large volume chamber to reside within the same cylinder. While side-by-side mixer/dispensers are also known, these devices likewise have challenges and complications.
It would be desirable to provide a side-by-side cartridge and a method of dispensing designed to address the various problems and complications involved with current cartridges and methods.